Electric Love
Electric Love is the thirty-first case of Rising Shadow, as well as the first case to take place in Nullville. Plot Jason looks around the entrance to Nullville and ends up find a beeper. After being examined, the beeper is found to be Utopian, meaning that Holly Hopper is in Nullville, and she becomes a suspect. Meanwhile, Katt finds Benjamin’s badge. Jason interrogates Holly, and she claims that the beeper fell out of her pocket. While investigating, Lance comes face to face with Joan Carmichael, who is supposed to be dead. After investigating the body, the team learns that the victim’s name is Grant Hughes. The team then starts looking for ropes, and they also learn that the killer eats macaroons. After searching for a bit, Katt ends up finding the ropes, which appear to be paracord ropes. After investigating the ropes, the team learns there is DNA on them and from the evidence that the killer is a parent, and has at least one child. The team then heads out to check the Mayor’s office next in search of more clues. Katt finds a pocket watch that seems a bit familiar and she also finds a note as well. After examining the watch, it is found to belong to Alvin Carmichael, however, he is supposed to be in prison, and he becomes a suspect in the case. The note is then examined and it reads, “Benjamin, be free! I'm here for you, I know I'm dead, but you can die and join me too! Together we'll be free forever.” It is signed by Andrew Russell, who is supposed to be dead. Katt walks around a bit, and ends up bumping into Andrew. After talking to him, the team learns that all the people that keep appearing in Nullville, who are supposed to be dead, are actually AI. Andrew explains how he himself is an AI, but he has the real Andrew’s memories and personality. The team also learns that Nullville is an exact duplicate of the real world, meaning there is a duplicate CFS blimp. The team heads over to the blimp, and Jason finds an ink cartridge while Katt finds a notebook. After examining the ink cartridge, the team learns that the killer is a high class member of Concordia. The notebook is then examined, it lists all the robots that are clones of the dead people. Pierto Braun’s name is in there, as well as Joan Carmichael. Joan, Andrew, and Pietro then become suspects in the case. Katt interrogates Pietro and the team learns that he was taking the notebook to the Creator. The team heads back to the entrance of Nullville in search of more clues. Jason finds a painting of a cow jumping over the moon, while Katt finds a keychain. The painting is then examined and the team learns that the painting is endorsed by Utopians, meaning the killer is a Utopian. The keychain is then examined and the team learns that there is a chip on it, meaning the killer must be chipped. Pietro Braun is then found guilty, and he claims that he is programmed to deal with troublemakers. Pietro then shuts down and Benjamin appears, but then disappears a few seconds later. Stats Victim * Grant Hughes (torn in half at Nullville's entrance) Murder Weapon * Rope Killer * Pietro Braun Suspects Holly Hopper - Utopian Leader * This suspect eats macaroons * This suspect has a child * This suspect is a member of Concordia's Higher Class * This suspect is a Utopian Joan Carmichael - Lance's Sister * This suspect eats macaroons * This suspect has a child * This suspect is a member of Concordia's Higher Class Alvin Carmichael - Escaped Killer * This suspect eats macaroons * This suspect has a child * This suspect is a member of Concordia's Higher Class * This suspect is a Utopian Andrew Russell - Undead Detective * This suspect eats macaroons * This suspect has a child * This suspect is a member of Concordia's Higher Class Pietro Braun - Benjamin's Father * This suspect eats macaroons * This suspect has a child * This suspect is a member of Concordia's Higher Class * This suspect is a Utopian Killer's Profile * The killer eats macaroons * The killer has a child * The killer is a member of Concordia's Higher Class * The killer is a Utopian * The killer is chipped Crime Scenes * Entrance to Nullville * Nullvillian Opening * Nullville Base * Mayor's Office * CFS Blimp Steps Main Story * Search Entrance to Nullville (Clues: Victim's Body, Beeper, Chief's Badge) * Examine Beeper (New Suspect: Holly Hopper) * Examine Chief's Badge (Benjamin is Gone for Good) * Interrogate Holly Hopper (Joan Carmichael appears, New Suspect: Joan Carmichael) * Interrogate Joan Carmichael * Autopsy Victim (New Clue: The Killer eats Macaroons * Search Nullville Base (Clues: Rope) * Examine Rope (New Clue: The Killer has a child) * Search Mayor's Office (Clues: Pocket Watch, Note) * Examine Pocket Watch (New Suspect: Alvin Carmichael) * Ask Alvin about his escape * Examine Note (New Suspect: Andrew Russell) * Question Andrew on his revival (AI is a Nullville Phenomena) * Examine CFS Blimp (Clues: Ink, Notebook) * Examine Ink Cartridge (New Clue: The killer is a high class Concordian) * Examine Notebook (New Suspect: Pietro Braun) * Interrogate Pietro (The Creator is discovered) * Talk to Joan again * Examine Nullvillian Opening (Clues: Painting, Keychain) * Examine Painting (New Clue: The Killer is a Utopian) * Examine Keychain (New Clue: The Killer is chipped) * Take care of the killer now! See Me, Fear Me! (1/7) * Follow Benjamin * Examine building entrance * Head on to a New crime! Navigation Category:Cases in Nullville Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rising Shadow